All I Have Left
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Ash leaves Misty, but in a note tells her to look for him in a few years. A few suggestive themes in later chapters. FINISHED WITH BLOOPERS!
1. The Note

All I Have Left  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Prologue  
  
" Misty, Brock, I can't go out and battle! What if I lose?" Ash is asking them, as Misty is dragging Ash to the Pokemon stadium, and Brock is watching.  
  
" What happened to " I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer someday" remark, Ash?" Misty says, imitating Ash. " You're going out there, and you're going to win the Johto League Championships whether you like it or not." Misty demands.  
  
" Pika." Pikachu says with a sweatdrop.  
  
" Um, I don't like it! Please! I'm not ready!" Ash says. Misty continues to drag him, and Brock has a huge grin on his face. They finally enter the stadium, and Ash finally gets acting back to normal. Before Misty and Brock leave to get a seat to watch the battle, Ash stops them.  
  
" Misty! Brock! Wait a minute!" Ash yells. Only Misty hears him, and she goes back into the stadium.  
  
" Yeah?" Misty asks.  
  
" Come here for a second." Ash says. Misty goes to him. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small wrapped box. He gives it to Misty.  
  
" What is this for?" Misty asks.  
  
" It's for being such a good friend. just, don't open in until after my battle is over, ok?" Ash asks.  
  
" Ok. Why?" Misty asks. Ash hugs her quick without a reply.  
  
" I have to go. I'll see you later." Ash says. Misty waves and leaves the stadium to find a seat to watch the battle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
After the battle.  
  
"I'm so happy Ash won!" Misty says to Brock.  
  
" We should throw a party. And invite all the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's." Brock says, drooling. Misty hits the back of his head with her palm. " You have serious problems. I should take you to a GUY psychologist." Misty says. Brock sulks. They walk in the stadium to look for Ash.  
  
" Ash! Are you here?" Brock yells inside the stadium. They look around for a long time, when Misty remembers the locket. She pulls it out of her backpack.  
  
" I wonder what it is." She says to herself, while opening it. She opens the small box after taking off the wrapping paper, and inside was a beautiful gold locket. Brock sees Misty looking at something, and goes to sit next to her.  
  
" Hey Mist, what is that?" Brock asks. Misty doesn't say anything, as she opens the locket. Inside was a picture of Ash and Misty, at the last PokeBall they were at. They went as each other's date, and were required to get a picture. Misty smiles, when she notices a small piece of folded paper with her name on it, lying on the ground. She picks it up. It reads:  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
After my battle today, I'm going to go off to train on my own. I feel like you two are going to fall way behind me, so I thought it would be better if I just left. Misty, don't bother looking for me. I don't know where I'm headed off to, just where I feel like I'm being called to. I do want to see you again, though, because I love you more than anything in this world does. I want you to live your life normally for now, continue traveling with Brock, or whatever. So, in five years, you can look for me. Until then, goodbye.  
  
Love Ash  
  
Misty quietly folds the note back up.  
  
" Brock?" Misty asks him.  
  
" Yeah?" Brock asks back.  
  
" Ash isn't coming back." Misty says. Brock gave Misty a stunned look.  
  
" What do you mean?" Brock asks.  
  
" He left! For good!" Misty says.  
  
" Why?" Brock asks.  
  
" I don't know. He left me with this note." Misty says, handing it to Brock. Brock quietly reads the note.  
  
" I see." Brock says. " . so what are we going to do?"  
  
" Do exactly what he told us to. Live our lives normally." Misty says. " Then in five years, we'll go looking for him again."  
  
" I so knew he liked you." Brock says with a smile. " How do you feel about him?"  
  
" Uh. that's none of your business!" Misty says. Brock grins.  
  
" I think somebody has a crush." Brock says in a sing song voice. Misty raises her fist.  
  
" You better shut up!" Misty says.  
  
" Ooh, I'm scared!" Brock says. Misty smacks him on the head.  
  
" Oh shut up you big baby." Misty says while Brock rubs his head.  
  
Ok, I've got the prologue to this story finished. Now the fun part begins. Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review! Thank you for reading and plz read my others too. 


	2. The Search Begins

All I Have Left  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 1  
  
Current Ages:  
  
Misty- 18  
  
Brock- 22  
  
Ash- 17  
  
Daisy- 25  
  
Violet- 26  
  
Lily- 24  
  
Erin- 18  
  
Mike- 17  
  
Delia- 43  
  
Professor Oak- 52  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Five years exactly after Ash left.  
  
" BEEP!!! BEEP!!!" Goes Misty's alarm clock. Misty turns on her bed, and turns her alarm clock off. She sits up in her bed, and looks at the calendar.  
  
" Hmm. August 13, why does that date ring such a bell? Ah, no matter, maybe I'll remember when I'm more awake." She tells herself. She gets dressed, and heads downstairs to meet her sisters for breakfast.  
  
" Morning Misty!" Lily greets her.  
  
" Have a good night's sleep?" Violet asks.  
  
" What do you want for breakfast?" Daisy asks.  
  
" Um, just toast." Misty says, while sitting down at the table.  
  
" Hey Misty, you ok? It looks like you have something on your mind." Lily says. " It's nothing, I just keep on thinking like today is an important date." Misty says.  
  
" Um, I can't think of anything." Daisy says.  
  
" Wait, I think I can." Violet says. " I remember like two or three years ago around this time you were so excited it was a year closer to find. uh something." Violet says.  
  
" Yeah, I remember that!" Lily says. Misty's eyes pop open in sudden remembrance.  
  
" I remember! Oh crap! I gotta leave today!" Misty says. She stuffs her toast in her mouth, and runs up into her bathroom to get ready, so she could look for something she's been waiting five years to see (well, actually only three. She did forget ^^), which was Ash. After she got ready, she runs quickly down the stairs and out of the house. Of course, before she runs out, Daisy stops her.  
  
" Sis, now where are you going?" Daisy asks.  
  
" To look for Ash." Misty says.  
  
" Why?" Daisy asks. Misty turns a bit red.  
  
" No reason. just to, uh, see him again." Misty stutters.  
  
" Uh huh, right." Lily says, interrupting the scene.  
  
" It's my business! Now let me go!" Misty yells.  
  
" Ok, ok, go. Have a good time, ok?" Violet says. They all hug her, and then she walks out the door. After turning away, she looks, and sees Brock waiting on the walkway to her gym.  
  
" Brock! What are you doing here?" Misty asks.  
  
" You left the note with me five years ago, and I found it cleaning yesterday. You didn't think you would look for Ash without me?" Brock questions.  
  
" Uh, no comment." Misty says. " But you can come with me anyways. It's better to have some company." They begin heading for the path heading to Pallet Town.  
  
" You know, when you first walked out of the gym, I could have sworn you were one of your sisters. You've really changed." Brock says. In fact he is VERY right. Misty's hair was still bright red-orange, but was now much longer and pulled into low pigtails. She was about six inches taller than five years back, now pushing 5' 10''. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, and short light blue shorts, replacing the other clothes she always wore before.  
  
" Well, I don't want to look like them. and I'm not trying to." Misty remarks. " Hey! I didn't say you were identical to your sisters, I said you looked different." Brock says.  
  
" Whatever." Misty says with a sigh.  
  
" So, uh, where are we going?" Brock asks.  
  
" To Pallet Town. Although Ash gave me no heads up on where to find him, I thought his mother and Professor Oak would for sure know." Misty explains.  
  
" I see." Brock says.  
  
" So, um, exactly WHY did you want to come with me?" Misty asks.  
  
" I wanted to see Ash. He's my friend too." Brock says.  
  
" Speaking of friends, did you finally manage to get a girlfriend? Or are you still a pig and fall for every girl you think is pretty?" Misty asks with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Excluding you, yes." Brock says with a sigh.  
  
" At least your honest." Misty says rolling her eyes, trying hard to make a compliment.  
  
" Sure." Brock says.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
That night they arrive at a Pokemon Center in Pewter City. After Misty and Brock find an empty spot to set their sleeping bags down, they start to talk.  
  
" So Brock, have you heard anything about Ash since he left us?" Misty asks in curiosity.  
  
" I heard he won some other leagues I was unfamiliar with." Brock says.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder the real reason of why he left us behind. I don't think what he said in the note was the real reason." Misty says, while thinking  
  
I feel like you two are going to fall way behind me, so I thought it would be better if I just left.  
  
" I guess I have to agree a little." Brock says. " It wasn't much of a reason."  
  
" Of course, until now, the only part of his note running through my head was the part that he loved me." Misty says.  
  
" I wonder if he ran off to find a way to hide his feelings a little longer." Brock suggests. " That sounds a little weird though." Misty says. Brock thinks for a moment.  
  
" Yeah, you're right." Brock says.  
  
" He said start looking for me exactly five years after he left, so I don't think that could work out. If that were the case, he'd come looking for me when he was ready to have a relationship." Misty says.  
  
" Good point." Brock says.  
  
" I wonder if he still remembers me. Or if he still likes me. But who knows? It's been five years, and I bet he's changed a lot." Misty says in a somewhat sad voice. " I bet he has a girlfriend too, who's sweet and nice, and a lot prettier than I'll ever be."  
  
" Misty, girl, don't say that. Don't give up hope already, when you don't know what he's up to. We'll find him, and I bet he's still crazy about you." Brock says. Misty sighs.  
  
" Too bad there's not a way to find out directly." Misty says. Brock smiles.  
  
" Hey, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He says. Misty is about to compliment Brock on how much he'd changed, but then all of a sudden Nurse Joy walked by, and Brock ran up to her. Misty didn't even have to guess at how embarrassed Nurse Joy was. After Brock got over his little "spell" he came back over to Misty.  
  
" Brock, when will you ever quit?" Misty asks. Brock gives Misty a sly smile.  
  
" Not until I get the woman I want." Brock says.  
  
" Don't you mean WOMEN?" Misty asks. Brock sweatdrops.  
  
" Uh, maybe we should go to bed." Brock says. Misty grins.  
  
" Fine by me, lover-boy." Misty says. They get under their sleeping bags, as Nurse Joy turns off the lights in the main area.  
  
" Night Mist." Brock says.  
  
" Night Brocko." Misty says.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
On the road to Pallet Town the next morning.  
  
" Dude, only one more town and we're there!" Misty says excitedly.  
  
" Of course, to get to one town to another, this is one of the quicker trips." Brock adds. " I hope Delia knows where Ash is." Misty says.  
  
" I wouldn't actually be surprised if he was already in Pallet, but who am I to tell. I'm not psychic." Brock says.  
  
" And that's a person I wish we'd have with us." Misty says with a smile.  
  
" You mean like Sabrina?" Brock says, drooling.  
  
" You're pathetic." Misty says.  
  
" You say that too much." Brock replies.  
  
" Cause' it's true." Misty says.  
  
" We'll, I'll admit, we still act young." Brock says.  
  
" Imagine what it'll be like if Ash comes back." Misty says.  
  
" Let's see, you guys always fighting about being on the right route. Well, not that. You guys used to fight about everything." Brock says.  
  
" I was protective of my feelings." Misty says.  
  
" Yet obsessed. Did you know how obvious you were?" Brock asked.  
  
" Come on, I wasn't at ALL obvious." Misty says.  
  
" Right. I can totally prove you wrong." Brock says, stopping. He took his backpack off, and grabbed a small book.  
  
" Ok, don't tell me you kept track of everything Ash and I did!" Misty says.  
  
" Um. then I won't tell you." Brock says. " But hey, listen to this! Ok, this one was on April 2, 2001:  
  
Ok, today was a major day for realizing Ash and Misty have a HUGE crush on each other. I mean, they actually apologized. Of course, I wasn't around. Or was I? I was watching behind a tree. They actually hugged. oh I can't wait to get them one day with this!  
  
Brock  
  
" YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING TRACK?? Hey, lemme see that!" Misty says. She grabs the small book.  
  
" Uh, you're not mad?" Brock asks. " No, that was five years ago, I can't change the past." Misty says. Brock sighs.  
  
" I miss your temper. its no fun no more." Brock says under his breath.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misty says, pulling his hair.  
  
" Uh, nothing." He says with a smile.  
  
" You better be right." Misty says, starting to read the book.  
  
" You're odd." Brock says.  
  
" At least I don't constantly go drooling over any cute guys! I have the decency to hold it in, unlike you Brocky-boy!" Misty yells.  
  
" I don't go drooling over cute guys." Brock says. Misty smacks his head.  
  
" You know what I meant." Misty says scowling.  
  
" I LOVE her temper." Brock thinks to himself.  
  
" Sorry about my temper." Misty says. " I'm more surprised about what you said about me in the book."  
  
" Why?" Brock asks.  
  
" It says in here that you love my temper. so I gave you temper." Misty says.  
  
" It does?" Brock says, taking back the book. Misty nods.  
  
" You are just plain weird." Misty says. Brock nods.  
  
" That I am, that I am." Brock says.  
  
" And I was just beginning to think you've changed." Misty says. Brock falls over.  
  
" I have!" Brock yells.  
  
" Sure. And you know what, I think I see a pig flying over there in the sky. And I see the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Oh my gosh! It's raining malted milk balls!" Misty says with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Will you shut up?" Brock says.  
  
" If you admit you haven't changed a bit!" Misty offers.  
  
" Fine, I haven't changed! As long as it gets you to shut up." Brock says. Misty smiles.  
  
" Yeah! One point for Misty, and zippo for Brock!" Misty says. Brock puts his hand on his forehead.  
  
" I see you haven't changed much either. Ego-wise that is." Brock says.  
  
" Yup! And I don't plan on changing that either!" Misty says.  
  
" Great." Brock says with a sigh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
In mid afternoon they arrive in Pallet Town.  
  
" Yay! We actually got here early!" Misty exclaims.  
  
" That's probably cause Ash isn't with us. He slowed us down a lot." Brock says. " Or at least he used to."  
  
" Yeah, but our old adventures were always a lot of fun." Misty says. " I don't think we wouldn't have had half of them if Ash wasn't around to slow us down."  
  
" Yeah, I realized that a while back." Brock says. They arrive at Ash's house, and ring the doorbell. Ash's mother Delia answers it.  
  
" Hello! Misty, Brock, what a surprise! Please, come in." Delia says. After some hugging, they sit down in the living room.  
  
" So, kids, what brings you here?" Delia asks.  
  
" Well, um, we wanted to know where Ash is." Misty says. Delia frowns.  
  
" I'm really sorry. I don't know where he is. Though last I heard, which was about four or five days ago was that he was in Saffron City." Delia told the two teens.  
  
" Oh." Misty says.  
  
" Hey, if you guys would like to stay the night, you can. Why don't you two get cleaned up, and then I'll cook dinner." Delia suggests.  
  
" Thank you very much." Brock says.  
  
" It's no problem. Anything for my baby's friends." Delia says, while walking into the kitchen.  
  
" So, know what Misty?" Brock asks. " Looks like we've got a game of Cat and Mouse starting." Misty says with a smile. " And tomorrow, we head for Saffron City!"  
  
I got Part 1 done! It's fairly long too! Ok, I deticate this one to Pikachu, cause we're friends again, Amethyst Suicine cause of her advice, and my good friend Mike, for telling me I'm a great writer! Um, email me with a review at rcangel13@hotmail.com. Thank you very much for reading and look out for Part 2! 


	3. Meeting an Old Friend

All I Have Left  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 2  
  
Left out one character from the first part. Name is Bobby age is 18.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Brock and Misty are at Ash's house in Pallet Town, and are getting ready to head out to Saffron City to continue to look for Ash, since Professor Oak didn't know where he was either.  
  
" At least we got lucky that Ash is in Kanto. That way we don't have to travel very far." Misty says in relief.  
  
" I just hope he stays in Saffron. I don't want to take up ALL my time looking for him, unlike you." Brock says.  
  
" That's cause your lazy." Misty says. Brock sweatdrops.  
  
" Everybody just picks on me." Brock sulks.  
  
" Well, duh, did you just figure that out? Now come on, it's almost 6am, and I want to get out on the road!" Misty says.  
  
" Ok sir!" Brock says, pretending like Misty is a sergeant. Misty smacks him in the head.  
  
" You're extremely pathetic. At this rate, you're NEVER going to get a girlfriend if you act like that around girls." Misty tells him.  
  
" You take everything too seriously." Brock says.  
  
" Is that a bad thing?" Misty asks, glaring at him. Brock quickly shakes his head "no". " Good. Now let's go." They get on the road, and start walking towards Viridian City.  
  
" So Misty, what are we going to do if we find Ash? I mean, it's not like we're going to go anywhere, right? I mean, we both have lives now, and we can't leave them for too long." Brock says.  
  
" I don't know. I haven't really thought about the reunion." Misty says. " I'm sure we'd figure SOMETHING out."  
  
" Would you tell him how you feel about him?" Brock asks with a smile on his face. " I don't know." Misty says.  
  
" Why not? He likes you, still I bet. And you know he likes you. So it's not like it's going to kill you if you tell him." Brock says.  
  
" I still don't know." Misty says, while her face grew hot.  
  
" If you don't, I'll tell him." Brock says in a singsong voice.  
  
" If you even dare think about it again, you are so dead!" Misty says.  
  
" Then you have to tell him." Brock says. Misty puts her hand on her forehead in anger.  
  
" I can't believe YOU out of all people just blackmailed me." Misty says.  
  
" Haha! I actually got you!" Brock says, teasing Misty.  
  
" You better shut the heck up right now if you don't want a fist in your mouth." Misty growls.  
  
" Stay back scary lady. OW!" Brock yells as Misty punches him hard on his side.  
  
" I warned you." Misty says with a smile. " I will get you back."  
  
" For what?" Brock asks in confusion.  
  
" For blackmailing me." Misty says. " And you're not gonna like it at all."  
  
" Ooh, I'm so scared." Brock says. " A girl is gonna blackmail me! What can you do?"  
  
" Oh, you'll see Brock, you'll see." Misty says while giggling.  
  
" Girls." Brock mutters.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
That night at the Pokemon Center.  
  
" Misty, why aren't you talking to me? You just follow me like some kind of quiet robot thing!!" Brock complains. Misty is still thinking about how she is gonna get revenge on Brock. Of course, she has absolutely no idea at all about what she is gonna do. She just glares at him, when some guy walks up to where they are sitting.  
  
" Hey, sorry to bother you two, but do you know where Saffron City is?" The boy asks.  
  
" Yeah, as a matter of fact, we're heading there." Misty says. Brock rolls his eyes. " Great! Could I come with you?" The boy asks.  
  
" I dunno. Who are you and state a good reason why?" Misty states.  
  
" My name is Mike Emmerson and I am a newbie on Pokemon training. I heard your boyfriend yell earlier about you guys heading to Saffron, and I'm kinda looking for a group to join up on." Mike tells Misty.  
  
" First of all, Brock here is NOT my boyfriend, and you look kinda old to be a newbie. How old are you?"  
  
" I'm seventeen." Mike says.  
  
" Well, since you seem nicer than Brock, and I'm desperately looking for someone DECENT to talk to, you'll do. But I should say, we're really not gonna be on a battle route. We are looking for Ash Ketchum." Misty says.  
  
" Ash? The pokemon master? Why are you looking? He's in Goldenrod right now." Mike says.  
  
" Wait. How do you know?" Misty asks.  
  
" Cause, he was on TV about half-an-hour ago." Mike says.  
  
" Oh. we was?" Misty asks.  
  
" Yeah. He was saying something about a Misty find him in Johto something like that." Mike says. Misty's eyes widened.  
  
" I'm Misty." Misty murmurs.  
  
" You're the Misty he was talking about?" Mike asks.  
  
" Guess so, huh?" Misty says.  
  
" Um, can I get a word in here?" Brock asks.  
  
" Oh sure! Sorry. Mike this is Brock." Misty says, introducing Mike to Brock.  
  
" Hey, you look like my kid brother's friend. Do you know Erik Stone?" Mike asks.  
  
" Yeah, he's my fifth grade brother. Are you from Pewter City?" Brock asks.  
  
" Yeah. I've lived there most of my life." Mike says. " I assume you have too."  
  
" Right. Well, I know Misty loves to tease about me, but I'm not as bad as she says I am." Brock says. " You know what," Mike says, whispering in Brock's ear, " I think she is kinda cute."  
  
" Well, good luck. She and Ash are soon to once again be an item."  
  
" They are. going out?" Mike asks.  
  
" Well, not OFFICIALLY. they both like each other. A lot!" Brock says. Mike frowns. " Oh."  
  
" What, you like her?" Brock asks. Mike shakes his head no furiously.  
  
" Uh, why do you ask?" Mike asks, stammering a bit.  
  
" No reason." Brock says with a witty smile. Misty hits Brock on the head.  
  
" WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING???" Misty says. Brock rubs his head.  
  
" Don't have a cow! We were just talking." Brock says.  
  
" My, don't you have a temper." Mike says, amazed and scared at the same time. Misty smiles.  
  
" Thank you." Misty says, and turns around. Then she mentions," Don't you go thinking I'm gonna take it easy on you cause you're a newbie, so ya know."  
  
" Oh, I'm so scared." Mike says sarcastically. Misty grins at him.  
  
" I'm going swimming.(I'm making it so some Pokemon Centers have pools ^^) Anyone wanna come?" Misty asks.  
  
" Sure, why not?" Mike says. Brock nods yes. Misty picks up her bag and goes into a public bathroom.  
  
" Man, I don't see HOW you can like her." Brock states to Mike.  
  
" What, I didn't say I liked her!" Mike says. " She just acts like someone I've met."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" I dunno. I met her in Cerulean City a few years back. So, where is Misty from?" Mike asks.  
  
" Cerulean too. She's actually one of the Cerulean Sisters. The fourth and youngest." Brock tells him. Mike's jaw drops.  
  
" Oh my god, it IS her." Mike says.  
  
" What?" Brock asks. " She and I fell in love with each other a few years back. It is her. and I didn't even recognize her. She looks so different." Mike says " But I can't say anything. I don't want her remembering I was her old boyfriend!!"  
  
" I won't say anything. This is an extremely WEIRD turn of events though." Brock says, " But I really do think you should eventually tell her."  
  
" Why? She doesn't need to know."  
  
" I think she should. So how come she didn't recognize you?"  
  
" I went by the name of Micre, and yes, I too look different (YES I'M PATHETIC!!! SORRY MICRE!!!)."  
  
" I see." Brock says. " What kind of name is Micre?"  
  
" Oh shush. I don't wanna get into that conversation AGAIN!" Mike says.  
  
" Fine, fine. I won't ask." Brock says. " Well, come on, grab your swimsuit."  
  
" Ok." Mike shakes his head, and walks with Brock to get changed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Later that night, Brock was already asleep, Misty was writing, and Mike was sitting up on his sleeping bag Thinking. Misty notices this, shuts her notebook, and looks at him.  
  
" Having trouble sleeping?" Misty asks. Mike nods his head. Misty crawls next to him. " What's up? Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
" Enough. How did you know I was thinking?" Mike asks.  
  
" Anyone with a brain knows." Misty remarks. Mike grins and rolls his eyes.  
  
" Uh huh. Sure." Mike says. " You implying I don't have a brain?"  
  
" Possibly." Misty says. Mike tickles her. Misty giggles and rolls on her side.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" Well, now I know you're ticklish." Mike states.  
  
" And don't you even dare!" Misty says, holding up her hands as if she had claws. Mike grins.  
  
" I wasn't gonna do anything. Well, for now at least." Mike says. Misty smiles and she tickles him. Mike yelps.  
  
" That was easy too. So don't you start tickling me, or else you'll be in for a treat later." Misty says. They both laugh.  
  
" You're insane."  
  
" I know. You remind me of an old friend. He always thought I was insane too." Misty says.  
  
" Really? Uh, what was his name?" Mike asks, looking into her eyes. Misty goes into her thinking mode.  
  
" His name was Mike too, although when I knew him as Micre." Misty says. Mike gives her his famous smile. She squints her eyes at Mike and gasps.  
  
" You ok?" Mike asks.  
  
" You. you are Micre!" Misty says. " But you look so different!"  
  
" Took you long enough." Mike says.  
  
" But, you look so different! You hair is. a lot longer." Misty says, running her fingers through it. " So, why did you move away?"  
  
" Family problems." Mike says. " Things aren't easy." Misty sits up next to him. She looks him in the eye.  
  
" It's been so long. I missed you." Misty says, giving Mike a hug. When they break it, Mike leaves his arm around her. Misty puts her head on Mike's shoulder.  
  
" So, I hear that Ash Ketchum is in love with you." Mike says, looking away from Misty.  
  
" I see Brock told you." Misty says. She puts her hand on Mike's hand.  
  
" So, how do you feel about him?" Mike asks. Misty doesn't know, she loved Ash five years ago, and Mike two years ago. Of course, when she met Mike, she completely forgot about Ash. She explains this to Mike vaguely.  
  
" Mike, I don't know how I feel. Ash was farther in the past than you were, and when I knew you, I forgot about Ash." Misty looks at him. Mike smiles. Misty before always wanted to kiss him, but knowing he has never kissed a girl and she was sort of shy, she never tried to. But she always used to yearn.  
  
" So, what does this mean?"  
  
" I'm not sure." Misty replies. " I feel the same way I did two years ago as I do now. I'm certain." Mike says. Misty says quiet, and with her in his arms, she comfortably falls asleep. Mike strokes her bright red hair for a while, and too falls asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The next morning the group wakes up so they can head to Goldenrod, the last spot Ash was supposed to be.  
  
" Ready to go?" Brock asks. Misty and Mike both nod their heads. While Mike and Brock conversed, Misty thought for a long while.  
  
" I don't know what to do," Misty thinks, " I don't know whom I love. Ash wants me, and I'm pretty sure Mike does too. But, I think I'm falling for Mike again. I don't know what to say to him. Should I tell Mike that I like him still? Or should I wait until I see Ash again. AH I DON'T KNOW!" She shakes her head furiously. She couldn't get these problems out of her mind. Mike looks at Misty.  
  
" Misty, you ok?"  
  
" I dunno. I'm really confused." Misty replies.  
  
" About what?" Mike asks. Misty turns a bit red.  
  
" Nothing important." Misty says.  
  
" Doesn't seem that way to me. What's up?" Mike asks.  
  
" The sky." Misty says with a small smile on her face. Mike rolls his eyes.  
  
" I just had to ask THAT, didn't I?" Mike says sarcastically. Misty giggles.  
  
" Uh huh."  
  
" That is so you." Mike says with a smile.  
  
" And you? Let's see now, you are pathetic and much more." Misty says, and Mike pokes her in the ribs.  
  
" Me ish NOT pathetic." Mike says with a huge smile now plastered on his face.  
  
" Whatever!" Misty says. Mike looks at Misty seriously and messes her hair around.  
  
" So what is going through that head of yours?" Mike asks. Misty smiles grimly.  
  
" I don't know if I should say anything." Misty says. " Come on, you can trust me." Mike says. Misty blushes.  
  
" No." Misty replies.  
  
" Ok then, I'll just have to get you when you're not paying attention." Mike says with a smile. Misty stomps on his foot.  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause I said so." Misty says. Mike looks her at her.  
  
" Well, we'll see about that." Misty says. She looks around.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Where did Brock go?" Misty asks. They look around.  
  
" I have no clue." Mike says, when they hear a rustle in the bushes. Misty and Mike look at each other, having some clue about what is going on.  
  
" What do you think Brock is doing?" Misty asks.  
  
" I don't know. Spying. Let's go see. Be quiet." Mike demands. They tiptoe to the bushes, and look around for something moving, when Misty steps on something.  
  
" OW!" Something screeches. Brock pops up from out the bush.  
  
" Hey!" Misty says, picking up a videotape." He was taping us!"  
  
" I was doing nothing of the sort." Brock says.  
  
" Well, we'll have to see if he's telling the truth." Mike says, and grabs the videotape recorder. He opens the spot where the tape is supposed to be.  
  
" There is nothing there." Misty says.  
  
" I know. weird. hey! Brock ran off again!" Mike says, pointing to him running frantically down the trail.  
  
" Maybe we should teach him a lesson." Misty suggests.  
  
" Sounds good. Let's go catch him." Mike says.  
  
A/N- Hi it's Finaille Nailo here! Ok, so this one is done. Um, notes. uh, I should have Two Different Worlds part 13 up really soon! And another note, look for a new author up. His nickname is Micre Reilanc (yes that's where Micre came from, his nickname. You want an explanation? Ask him, it's not my business) and I just sent in two of his stories yesterday. We should be starting one together fairly soon. Um, that's about it. Uh, reviews. email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com for a review. Thanks for reading! Luv ya bai, ~Finaille~ 


	4. Just a Bit Too Far

All I Have Left  
  
Part 3  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
A/N-Hi ya'll! Hope all of you noticed my name change. Finaille Nailo is a nickname my friend Micre gave me, and I absolutely LOVE it. Now I'm trying to do whatever I can to embarrass Micre thanking him ^^ aren't I great (keep in mind I wrote this the weekend after my birthday, it's been over a month, I could have erased it. sorry!!!)? Still email me at the usual addresses, rcangel13@hotmail.com and rcangel13@yahoo.com with a review. Thanks for reading, I love you all!!! And you know I don't mean that way. ^_~. (And no Jolt, I'm not stealing your winking character)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After chasing Brock at least a mile, and Misty and Mike killing him (not really killing), things were going well. Everything was peaceful in the world of Pokemon. And quiet. Of course, some people don't like the quiet.  
  
" WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TALK OR SOMETHING!!!" Misty yells angrily. Mike grins and remarks back,  
  
" You just did. Well, unless you weren't somebody. But I don't know what you are anyways." Mike laughs.  
  
" That would be diss #12 for Mike Emmerson!" Brock says, acting as an announcer. Misty grabs her mallet and smacks Brock and Mike hard in the head.  
  
" You dumb morons can't shut up, can you?"  
  
" But you just said three minutes ago you wanted somebody to talk!" Mike says.  
  
" Oh, ha ha. Aren't you the funny one?" Misty says. Brock whispered something to Mike,  
  
" That's sad if she has this much of a memory." Misty slams her mallet into the back of Brock's head and he lies unconscious on the ground.  
  
" Come on Mike, let's go. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle that guy anymore." Misty says.  
  
" Come on, you're being too serious. So what is it, PMS or mood swings?" Mike asks Misty with a huge smile on his face. Misty whacks him hard with her mallet, so he is too lying unconscious.  
  
" Guys. can't live with him, CAN live without them. Because of my luck I'm forced to live with these morons."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~NARRATOR'S SHORT AFTER THAT MOMENT~  
  
"When things are REALLY calm is where we will once again try to start out. Because of Misty's temper, things didn't work the way I wanted it to." I say to myself, wishing Misty had not made Mike and Brock unconscious. "It makes me have to write longer." Errr. unfortunately Misty just HAD to hear that.  
  
" What is that Ms. Narrator?" Misty barks at me.  
  
" Nothing, nothing." I say scaredly.  
  
" Good. NOW GO BACK TO NARRATING!!!" Misty says.  
  
" Ok, ok, I'm leaving." I say, running off to a new sitting spot (where Misty CAN'T see me), and continue writing what is going on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back to the story.  
  
After a LONG afternoon of everybody killing each other, they arrive in New Bark Town extremely wiped out. They drag their tired legs to the Pokemon Center, and plop down on couches once they are inside.  
  
" Bleh, what a day. I was killed one too many times." Mike says, rubbing his head.  
  
" Yeah, exactly." Brock says.  
  
" You know you're lucky I'm tired or else I would have just socked you both another one." Misty says, leaning on Mike's shoulder. She immediately falls asleep.  
  
" So. uh, Mike. are you two an item or something now?" Brock asks. Mike looks down at Misty, then looks at Brock.  
  
" You know, I'm really not sure. I like her, I know that, but I just don't know what to do." Mike says, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
" I don't know what Ash is gonna say if you two DO like each other." Brock says.  
  
" Yeah, I don't even know the guy, and I've figured that out. But what I wanna know is why Misty NEVER brought up Ash when I met her." Mike says. " Well, when did you meet Misty?" Brock asks.  
  
" I just moved to Cerulean about a week before the Cerulean festival two years ago. My aunt was running a game, so I was helping out at her pie toss game and Misty was walking towards me with numerous lemon pies in her hands, because she was helping out too, and accidentally tripped and the pies landed on my face. We started talking while she was picking pieces of lemon out of my hair." Mike says with a grin on his face.  
  
" Misty tripping? That's usually Ash's job. well she met Ash about. eight years ago, Ash was trying to get to a pokemon center, and Misty apparently FISHED Ash out of a lake, and took her bike so he could get to a Pokemon Center quicker, his Pikachu was badly hurt. So, she followed him until he would pay for her bike. Of course, I think Ash took her heart somewhere along the line. Then he left us about five years ago, and we were going to search for him." He says, grabbing the note, and giving it to Mike. Mike reads it in silence, then hands it back.  
  
" Wow, you guys must have been friends for a long time." Mike ravels. Brock smiles.  
  
" And Misty has the same attitude as when we left four years ago." Brock says.  
  
" Four years? I thought it was five."  
  
" Well, we both hung around for another year, when we realized that we weren't going anywhere, so we left and went home." Brock says.  
  
" Ah, I see." Mike says.  
  
" So, she loved you and Ash. This should be interesting." Brock says.  
  
" You know, maybe I should just give up." Mike says.  
  
" Come on, don't. You don't EXACTLY know what is gonna happen. She may choose you." Brock says. Misty snuggles into Mike's shoulder a bit more.  
  
"But Ash is a Pokemon master! She's totally gonna go for him because of that!" Mike says.  
  
"Misty is NOT like that, let me tell you, and remind you for later." Brock tells him.  
  
"Then how do I get her?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'm sure she'll choose when she really thinks she has found the right person."  
  
"Thanks, man, that helps." Mike says. He glances at Misty. "I really do care about her."  
  
"Why did you two break up?" Brock asks.  
  
"We didn't break up. I moved."  
  
"Oh. So are you saying if you didn't move you'd still be going out?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess. I moved about a year ago." Mike says. "Come on, why don't we all get a room and go to sleep. Misty's not the only person who's tired."  
  
"Ok." Brock says. They get up, get a room, and go to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next morning Misty got up early to see what was on TV. She wanted to see if there was still information about Ash trying to find her. To her luck, nobody was at the TV, so she started flipping channels. About a half an hour of flipping channels VERY slowly, and rechecking tons of times, she gives up. As she turns around, Mike startles her.  
  
"Wah!" She yells, startled.  
  
"Chill Misty, it's just me." Mike says.  
  
"Scare the crap outta me why don't you?"  
  
"Didn't mean to, sorry."  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. How'd you know I was out here?" Misty asks.  
  
"I dunno, you are sort of noisy waking up."  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry. is Brock awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He must be pretty used to me making a lot of noise then, huh?" Misty suggests. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:00am. It's too early for breakfast, how about we go for a small walk?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds, ok." Misty says. They leave the Pokemon Center. About 10 minutes into the walk, they start talking.  
  
"Misty, remember what I told you when I left Cerulean?" Mike asks.  
  
"Um, you promised you'd find me again." Misty says. Mike smiles. "Besides that?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Oh. well, I asked if when we saw each other again, you'd promise to be mine."  
  
"I.remember that very vaguely." Misty replies.  
  
"You still did promise."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Why aren't you keeping that promise?" Mike asks. Misty stops walking.  
  
"Mike, you don't understand! I don't know whom I love right now! When I met you, I completely forgot about Ash. Now we meet again and I remember him. I don't know, ok?" Misty pleads, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mike takes her hands in his.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He says, wiping her tears off her face.  
  
"It's ok Mike." She says, sniffing.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He says, wiping the last tear with his finger. He leans in to kiss her. she accepts. They share a long, passionate kiss. After about 30 seconds, he breaks the kiss. They look at each other for a little while.  
  
"You are too." She says. They walk back to the Pokemon Center hand-in-hand. It wouldn't be until later that they are somewhat unsure about this moment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night they didn't quite make it to Cherrygrove, so they had to camp out.  
  
"Darnit! I forgot my tent!" Mike says, searching through his backpack. Misty and Brock are already setting up theirs.  
  
"Not our faults." Brock says, finishing up on his.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you can share with me." Misty tells him. Mike turns a little bit red in the face.  
  
"Uh, ok." He says.  
  
"I'm really used to sleeping with guys." Misty says. Mike and Brock give her weird glances, and Misty notices this. She grabs her mallet and smacks them both in the head. "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" She says, her head getting large.  
  
"Chill!" Mike demands, "We were just giving you a hard time."  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England!" She says, defending herself. He smiled at her.  
  
"Too me you are. Well, maybe not of England." He says.  
  
"Thanks." She says, blushing.  
  
"Ok you two, please stop flirting unless you want my lunch on your dinner." Brock says.  
  
"EWWWW!!!" Misty screams. Mike laughs.  
  
"That is so like you, Mist."  
  
"Can we just eat now?" Brock asks.  
  
"Fine." Misty says, with a smile on her face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, they get into their tents. Misty is reading, and Mike is just watching Misty, very quietly. She finishes up her chapter, closes the book, and looks at Mike.  
  
"I thought you'd never finish." Mike says.  
  
"I'm a slow reader."  
  
"Listen, about today, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I let you kiss me." Misty says.  
  
"Oh." Mike says. He looks into her eyes, and they kiss, again. After time passes, the kiss intensifies, and both tongues were now engaged in a war of some sort. They were growing hot, and Mike starts to kiss her neck, hands wandering all over her body, until they go a bit too low.  
  
"Mike!" Misty screams. He stops, both their shirts were off, and Misty's shorts were unzipped. They were both very sweaty.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"I don't know if this is right." Misty says. Mike kisses her neck again. "Trust me." Mike says. He turns off the lantern, and only a faint light is going through the tent. They start kissing again, growing even hotter than they were before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Misty wakes up, clinging on to Mike. She slowly remembered what happened the night before.  
  
"I." She says, shocked Mike did that to her. She put on her clothes, and grabbed her backpack. She felt betrayed and used. She starting running on the next trail, and after running for about 10 minutes she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Ouch! Hey buddy, watch where you are." She looks up at the boy she just bumped in. The raven hair, the dark brown eyes, so familiar.  
  
"Ash?" She asks.  
  
"Misty?" The boy asks.  
  
"Oh my god, it's you!" She yells, hugging him. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Misty, I missed you too." Ash says, hugging her. Brock and Mike came running up to them.  
  
"Misty, what do you think you're doing. Ash?" Brock says, stopping in mid sentence.  
  
"Brock! Hey!" Ash says, hugging Brock.  
  
"We thought you were in Goldenrod!" Misty says.  
  
"I was, I had to go to New Bark Town, thinking I could find you there." Ash says. "Misty, you've changed so much." He says, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"You've changed too." She says. He notices Mike standing there.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Ash asks.  
  
"This is my friend, Mike." Misty says.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ash!" He says, shaking Mike's hand. Mike looked into his eyes. Misty could tell this would be the start of a large rivalry.  
  
Yay part 3 done!! Guess what? I was trying to save this and my computer went nuts, and it didn't get saved. I was thinking, "Oh God, I don't wanna write this AGAIN!!!" when I went on to Word this morning, it recovered the story!! Isn't that just so cool? Anyways, I'd love a review! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Changes

All I Have Left  
  
Part 4  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
The entire group is sitting around a campfire, a few miles east of Cherrygrove City. Ash and Misty have been doing most of the talking.  
  
"Misty, what have you been doing the last five years?" Ash asks, curious.  
  
"Not much, stayed on the road for a year with Brock, then went back to the gym to work on my gym leader career." Misty says. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, went to the Kanto and Johto championships for the first three years, trying to earn my title as "Pokemon Master", and the fourth year, I finally won them both. Then I went to the Elite Four, and defeated all but Lance. I'm still training to beat him." Ash tells her. "Oh, and missing you." He adds with a smile. Misty's cheeks turn crimson. Mike notices and grows a bit jealous. He has been jealous ever since Ash stepped into the group, and sadly, had been less than two hours.  
  
"Um, thanks. I've missed you too. well, for a while. I sort of, forgot you for a year or so." Misty stumbles. Ash smiles.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one who forgot someone. If Pikachu here hadn't reminded me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Wow, why is it that I'm thinking I'm supposed to be doing something." Ash says, scratching his head in utter confusion.  
  
"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu yells at him. He plasters his tail to his head, making it look like a ponytail. Ash completely ignores this.  
  
"Pikachu, this isn't time to play games! I need to remember." Ash tells him.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu says annoyed, and plopped down into a sitting position, when he thinks of something else. He runs around Ash's apartment, and finds a mallet. He stuffs the end in his mouth, runs to Ash, and pounds it on Ash's head, quite hard to mention.  
  
"Pikachu!!! What was that for?" Ash asks, also getting annoyed.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu pi pika!!" Pikachu yells, trying to imitate Misty's scary face. Ash is still clueless.  
  
"Ok then." Ash says, and goes back to thinking. Pikachu thinks a bit more, and gets an idea. He gets a piece of paper and a pencil, and sets in on the desk. Then, he goes in the storage closet and gets in some boxes. After a while searching, he found what he was looking for. He got it, and put in on the desk. The object? A picture of Misty.  
  
"Pikachu pika." Pikachu explains, pointing to the picture. "Pi pikachu pikachu." He says, taking the pencil and scribbling on the paper. "Pikachu." He says, folding the note, quite messily. "Pika!" He says, putting the note on Misty's picture.  
  
"Oooh! I'm supposed to write a note to Misty?" He asks, then thinks about what he said. "Misty! I gotta find her! Come on Pikachu, let's go!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu says with a smile.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
". I would have no idea to find you again." Ash says. Pikachu smiles. Misty pets Pikachu's head.  
  
"Pikachu, you're the greatest!" Misty says, hugging the furry, yellow creature.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu says, enjoying the attention. Misty thinks for a moment, and decides to ask Ash what was on her mind.  
  
"Ash, did you really mean what you said in the note?" Misty asks.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ash asks. Misty takes the note out of her pocket, the locket he gave her with the note, and hands it to Ash. Ash easily recognizes his old handwriting, and the old picture. He reads the note, and looks at Misty when he finishes.  
  
"I don't know." Ash says, taking her hand. "I sort of have. a girlfriend." Ash says, looking sorry. "I started going out with her after I forgot about you."  
  
"It's ok Ash, don't worry, I sort of did the same thing." Misty says, looking sadly at Mike.  
  
"Oh, you're going out with him. Ok then." Ash says. He was sad, but didn't show it. Misty was clueless enough. Misty starts feeling uncomfortable again, as she felt the night before when she went a bit too far with Mike. Did this mean that she was supposed to be with Mike? She felt betrayed and used, but that probably wasn't his intentions. She knew Mike really cared for her, and she used to care for him a lot too. Only Ash made those feelings change.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asks, tapping her on the shoulder. Misty looks up, startled.  
  
"Yes?" She asks.  
  
"You looked really distracted. Are you ok?" Ash asks Misty. Misty nods. "Mist, I think we need to talk."  
  
"No no, it's fine, we should get going!" Misty says quickly. Mike and Brock look at each other confused. Only Pikachu knew what Misty was really feeling at that moment.  
  
"I guess you're right. I made my roommates stay in Cherrygrove; I wanted to find you alone. But anyways, I would love you guys to join my group." Ash says, giving them an invitation.  
  
"I dunno, we are both gym leaders now." Misty says, remember what she and Brock talked about a few days before.  
  
"Yeah, but you both have siblings that can take over the gym. Come on, please?" Ash begs. Misty and Brock look at each other and smile.  
  
"Well. I guess so." Misty says. Brock nods in agreement.  
  
"Great!" Ash says, hugging the two with all his might. "Hey Mike, you wanna come along too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm trying to get badges right now." Mike says.  
  
"How many have you got?" Ash asks. Mike grimaces.  
  
"None. I just started pretty recently." Mike says.  
  
"Oh. Well hey, I can help you! We can train you, and in every town there's a gym we can get you to battle the gym leader!" Ash says.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Misty says with a smile. Mike smiles.  
  
"Thanks guys." He says.  
  
"Hey um, Mike. may I talk to you for a moment in private?" Misty asks him. Mike looks around nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mike says. Misty takes Mike's hand and leads him into some trees. "Mike. I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday. I do care about you." Misty tells him. She knew she was lying to herself, but she needed Ash to think that she wasn't jealous. Mike looks surprised.  
  
"You do care?" He asks her. Misty kisses him on her own will. This surprises Mike even more.  
  
"Yes, I do." Misty says, still lying. She couldn't help it. It had to be this way, or she might NEVER get Ash. She didn't want to look desperate if she was single. They kiss more, harder and hotter, but then realize that they had to go, so they get back to the group and they start on the day's hike to Cherrygrove City.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That evening.  
  
"Wow, it was really hot today." Ash says, getting the key to his hotel room. Misty, Brock, and Mike are right behind him, a bit anxious to meet his friends. Ash opens the door, and the group walks in. Two people were sitting on one of the beds. One was a tall boy, with brown hair and purple- tinted eyes. He was sitting on the bed, looking like he was waiting for Ash a long time. The girl, with pink-hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark brown cami top. She was reading the latest Sixteen magazine. Brock went gaga right away the second he saw her. Go figure.  
  
"Ash, dude, I thought you were never coming back!" The girl says as she was putting down her magazine. The girl walks over to Ash, hugs him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Didn't take too long for Misty to automatically know that was his girlfriend.  
  
"Misty, Brock, Mike, this is my girlfriend Josie and my friend Andy." He says, looking uncomfortable. Misty notices and wonders why he was acting so strange. Andy walks up to Misty, takes her hand, and kisses it.  
  
"Hello, m' lady." He says. Misty blinks. "What may your name be?"  
  
"My name, m' lord is Misty Yawa." She says, grinning. "I remember you."  
  
"You know Andy?" Ash asks, while Josie is dragging him to sit on a bed.  
  
"Sure, we played the leads in The Four Knights." Misty says.  
  
"How could I not remember such a pretty face?" Andy says, smiling. Ash blinks repeatedly, and Mike just stood there.  
  
"Does she know everyone or what?" Mike whispers to Ash.  
  
"I don't think so. She doesn't know Josie anyways." Ash whispers back. Josie looks up at Misty.  
  
"Misty Yawa, huh? The big-shot from Cerulean Gym, eh?" Josie says. "I battled you last year. You were a tough leader."  
  
"You were an equally tough opponent." Misty says. "You creamed me soon enough."  
  
"Good battle though. So, how do you know my Ashy-boy?" She asks, grabbing Ash's hand. Ash just blushes and looks away.  
  
"We traveled together for a long time." Misty says, jealousy growing in her eyes. Ashy-boy was HER nickname.  
  
"He talks about you a lot, gal, of course, it wasn't till recently he told me you were also the gym leader of Cerulean." Josie says. She looks over at Brock, and grins.  
  
"And for certain I remember YOU. You were the gaga guy." She says, grinning. "You still are I see."  
  
"I.uh, yeah." Brock says, checking her out. Josie looks at Ash expected him to say something. To her surprise, he says absolutely nothing. She gives a sort of pouty look in Ash's direction, then looks back at Brock.  
  
"You weren't all that easy either." She says.  
  
"Come on, since we all just seem to know each other, I say we go and get some dinner and talk." Ash suggests.  
  
"Still the same Ash, always hungry." Misty mumbles to herself, with a half- smile on her face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a good meal, Misty, Brock, and Mike all check into their own room and head back up to Ash's. Misty and Mike sit on Andy's bed, Brock sits on the chair, STILL looking at Josie, and Ash and Josie are on their own bed, looking very comfortable together.  
  
"So m' lady, why'd you stop trying out for plays after The Four Knights? You were a natural!" Andy exclaims.  
  
"I really had no choice, being a gym leader and all, school was hard enough. I had a lot of catching up to do basically." Misty says. She liked the way Andy called her m' lady. It sounded so. so dashing to her. Andy smiles.  
  
"You are a natural actor and gym leader, m' lady, Andy knows you will go far." Andy says with a smile. Misty knew he was the mysterious type, and quite the lady's man. She looks over at Mike, who seems to be observing Andy's every move. He could tell by the way Misty liked his moves. Misty grins, and takes Mike's hand. Mike looks at Misty, and puts his other arm around her. Andy gives her a bit of a disappointed look. That told Misty right away that Andy definitely had a crush on her. She felt so "loved" and as she thought of that, she laughed.  
  
"Whatcha laughing about Misty?" Mike asks her.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just happy to be here." Misty says with a grin. Mike squeezes her a bit. For the first time in days, she wasn't thinking about Ash although he was right in the room. She was happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Misty and Mike went back to their room, alone. Brock stayed back to talk more with Andy, since Andy also had a passion of Pokemon breeding. As Mike opens the door, Misty stops in the hallway.  
  
"Mist, you ok?" Mike asks her.  
  
"No Mike, I'm not." Misty says in her head, looking at the familiarity of the room. Didn't she, Ash, and Brock stay in this room not too long before Ash left them? She had to know. She walks in after Mike, and goes to the desk. She kneels down to where the drawers pull out, and opens the one, -second from the top. And she saw what she was afraid she might see. Her, Ash's, and Brock's signature, signed three weeks before they parted. She climbs in her bed and sobs quietly, as Mike sits next to her, stroking her hair.  
  
A/N- Part 4 done! Yay! Well, I'm pretty sure I can say this is my best story out yet so far! I have gotten 11 reviews on this story alone, including the reviews on ff.net PLEASE TAKE THIS AS A NOTE: I AM SHUTTING DOWN MY HOTMAIL ACCOUNT. PLEASE DO NOT EMAIL ME AT MY HOTMAIL ADDRESS, ONLY MY YAHOO. Ok, um, sorry for the caps. I only do it to get people's attention. 


	6. It Finally Happens

All I Have Left  
  
Part 5  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
After staying in Cherrygrove for two nights, the six finally decide to head off to Violet City. Everyone is in good spirits, except Misty. She had been sulking ever since the night she found the signatures. She wasn't sure why, but she had a good feeling it was because she missed Ash so much, and she really didn't realize it until that moment. Ash had noticed a change in her attitude as well, she wasn't eating a lot and she was also staring at the ground. Surprisingly, he was the only one who noticed this.  
  
"Ok guys, ready to head off?" Josie asks, in her usual tough-girl talk. This morning she was wearing a short green tee that was showing off her pierced belly button, and a short khaki skirt. Brock was going nuts with the way she looked, and Josie's noticed Brock's had the gaga look for the entire two days. She was starting to be amused by it. Misty also was looking nice; wearing a navy blue tanktop that showed her bare belly button and white capri's that showed off her tan legs. Ash was having a hard time not staring at Misty.  
  
"I can't be getting feelings for her now, can I?" Ash wonders as she walks past him. Misty walks over to Mike, who takes her hand and squeezes it gently.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Mike asks Misty, with an innocent smile on his face. Misty forces a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She says, in her most cheerful tone she could pull up from her throat. Ash still knew she was lying to herself. He wasn't sure why she was acting so strange.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a day's hike, they finally stop to set up camp in a forested area, about a quarter-mile away from the main trail, and about a half-mile from Violet Lake. After Misty sets up her tent, she quietly picks up her bag, and walks to the lake. Neither Mike nor Ash decide to go after her, but Ash had a feeling he should follow her. After about 15 minutes battling with whether he should go or not, he decides to go. He had to know what was bugging her. He stands up from the log he was sitting on.  
  
"You guys, I think I'm gonna take a walk." He says, putting his hat on and picking up his backpack.  
  
"Ok, hon, can I come with you?" Josie asks, a begging smile rising on her lips.  
  
"No, Josie, I want to go alone. I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back soon." Ash says, giving her a smile. "Ok, fine tough guy, see ya in a little while then." Josie says. Ash goes over to her and kisses her on the cheek. Then, he sets off to Violet Lake, which was about a 7-minute walk. It didn't take him too long to find Misty, who was sitting on a tree log, once he was there. She notices him almost immediately and smiles at him.  
  
"Hey Ash, whatcha doin here?" She asks as he sits down next to her. He smiles.  
  
"Looking for you." He replies. "What's up?"  
  
"The sky." She says, grinning. He cocks an eyebrow. "Not much."  
  
"I know that's not true. Something's on your mind and I'm determined to figure it out." He says.  
  
"You. determined? I know that road." Misty says, grinning. Ash playfully pushes her off the log.  
  
"You're cute, you know that?"  
  
"No, I'm not aware." She says, climbing back up on the log.  
  
"So, then, what is on your mind?" Ash asks her, giving her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I'm thinking." She says.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I've been lying to myself the last few days." She replies.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't feel the same way about Mike anymore. or the way I used to feel about him."  
  
"Do you like somebody else?"  
  
"Well, yes." She mutters. Ash blinks.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." She says in a-matter-of-fact tone. Ash looks at the ground for a few moments, then looks back at her.  
  
"You've gotten so beautiful lately." He says, gazing into her aqua eyes. Misty blushes crimson.  
  
"Thanks, you've gotten pretty cute yourself, tough guy." She says timidly. Ash thinks for a moment.  
  
"That's Josie's nickname for me." He says with a laugh.  
  
"She took mine for you."  
  
"What one?"  
  
"Ashy-boy." She says with a smile. He smiles back at her.  
  
"I remember that one quite well, runt." He says. For the first time after being called that, Misty doesn't hurt him.  
  
"I remember that nickname too."  
  
"I really think I was wrong about what I told you a few days ago. I think I still do like you." He says, his eyes wandering around, like they were lost. Everything goes quiet, and Ash pulls Misty closer to him, and they share their first kiss. Although Misty thought this was it, she was quite wrong. As his lips touched hers, new emotions flooded through her body, and not just good ones. What would Mike think? What would Josie think? She quickly pushes him away.  
  
"I can't." She says quickly. Ash tilts her chin up with a finger. "Ash, I still care about you, honestly, but I don't want to hurt." She says, interrupted as Ash leans in to kiss her.  
  
"Nobody will know. I want to be with you right now." He says right before he kisses her again. This time, she gives in. They break the kiss when they here a rustle in one of the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" Misty asks curiously, while standing up and looking around.  
  
"Might just have been a Pokemon or something." Ash says. They look at each other.  
  
"Come on, we should get back to camp." Misty says. Ash nods in agreement. They walk back to camp in silence. They were both too embarrassed to say anything. When they get back to camp, surprisingly, Josie is sobbing on Andy's shoulder. Ash goes to her immediately.  
  
"Josie, honey, what's wrong?" Ash asks, leaning over to hug her. Josie slaps Ash right in the face.  
  
"You two-timer! I saw the entire thing!" She yells in Ash's face. "I never want to see you again!" Josie yells, picks up her bag, and runs off. Ash sighs.  
  
"I knew this might have happened Ash. You should have listened to me." Misty says. She chases after Josie. She would be able to explain the situation to Josie better than Ash could. And although she still loves Ash, she didn't want to hurt their relationship. She didn't know that Ash was also chasing after her as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours later Misty drops on her knees, dripping in sweat. She figures that Josie must be much faster than she is. She hears footsteps. She looks around, when somebody taps her shoulder. She jumps about ten feet in the air. She looks around, and Josie is looking right at her.  
  
"How dare you steal my Ash." Josie begins.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Misty pleads.  
  
"Don't interrupt. I guess I never wanted to realize this, but Ash is in love with you." She says and smiles. "Go and get him. But first, clean off and put on your prettiest outfit."  
  
"But. how did you know I loved him?" Misty asks.  
  
"Let's just say it was a bit of a plan. Ash was afraid you didn't love him. So we had to do a bit of plotting. Andy knew some, but we needed to convince Brock that I'm single." She says, grinning.  
  
"You like. Brock!?" Misty asks in surprise.  
  
"Of course, he's cute. Who wouldn't like a guy like him?" Josie says, smiling more.  
  
"I could name a lot of." Misty starts, being interrupted.  
  
"Come on, I've got the perfect dress for you. let's go wash off in the lake." Josie says, grabbing her arm. Misty hesitates.  
  
"But. what about Mike?" Misty asks. Josie frowns.  
  
"He was never meant to be with you. Forget about him."  
  
"But I."  
  
"I SAID FORGET ABOUT HIM!"  
  
"Ok." That was the last thing said. They went to the river to do what they needed to do. Misty washed up in the lake, and put on the slinky, navy blue dress that Josie had brought for her. Josie does her make-up and her hair as well. When she was finished, her hair was curling down her back. "Can I see?" Misty asks. Josie shakes her head.  
  
"Go find Ash." She demands. Misty nods, and runs off in the other direction. She has no idea where Ash might be, until she gets to a small patch of flowers that is non-forested. She sees Ash in the middle of the patch. She walks to Ash, who is looking in the opposite direction. Ash hears a rustle, and turns around to see Misty coming up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ash asks.  
  
"Looking for you." Misty says.  
  
"I was looking for you too." Ash says, going up to her and giving her a loving embrace. He kisses her once, gently on the lips.  
  
"I. felt so stupid for forgetting about you. I loved you for years before that. and I go and forget about you." Ash says, putting his hand on his head. They sit down on the flowers.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I did the same thing."  
  
"But. I was going out with Josie for a while. then I broke up with her. I guess she told you the plan now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. I was going out with Mike for a while too." Misty adds.  
  
"Did you break up with him?"  
  
"Not yet. Josie told me to forget about him." Misty says. She grabs his arms, and kisses him right on the lips. This kiss lasts much longer than before. Ash puts his tongue close to Misty's lips, hoping for an invitation. She allows, and their tongues dance around for a while when Ash, tugs on one of the straps on Misty's dress. The kiss breaks, and Misty looks at Ash seriously.  
  
"May I?" Ash asks, smiling.  
  
"Yes Ash." She says, also smiling. He removes the strap.  
  
A/N- Yay! Part 5 done! Now the Epilogue and we are all done on this story! I really hoped you liked this!!! 


	7. 18 Years Later

All I Have Left  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
About 18 years later their first daughter, Erin, who was 17 years old, was finally leaving her home once again to visit her friends she traveled with years ago. She was very excited, and her parents hug her good-bye.  
  
"Goodbye!" Ash says, hugging her tightly. Misty hugs Erin too, and Erin heads off to Johto to see her friends once again.  
  
"I remember when we did that." Misty says with a smile. She is now 36 years old. Ash is 35.  
  
"We made Erin the night we confessed how we felt for each other too, that makes things a bit ironic." Ash says with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad we did." Misty says. They walk into their kitchen. They were now living in Pallet Town. They were still friends with Professor Oak, who had grown very old now. His son had taken over the laboratory, and was just as good as his father. Delia was happy that she now had a daughter, even if it was a daughter-in-law. She was also married to the new professor. They feel in love almost immediately. Gary was also still in Pallet Town. Because of the marriage of Ash's mother and Gary's father, they were stepbrothers. Although they were rivals, now they were the best of friends. Everything has changed. They liked that.  
  
"Maybe Erin will go through the same thing we did." Ash says. Misty laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah. what are the chances of that?" Misty asks, grinning.  
  
"I dunno. It could happen!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It really could." Ash says, hugging Misty from behind. He turns her around. "You're still the young, beautiful Misty that I've always known."  
  
"And now we have the house to ourselves." Misty says with a sly grin.  
  
"Ok! Why don't we watch the Pokemon tournament on T.V.?" Ash suggests with a goofy grin.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yells, bopping him on the head lightly. Ash laughs.  
  
"I was kidding." Ash says, smiling. "Let's go upstairs, why don't we?" He suggests.  
  
"I like that idea already." Misty says, smiling.  
  
THIS IS FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. All I Have Left Review Replies

Hi! This is Finaille Nailo here! Just wanted to reply to some of your reviews. Includes reviews from Pokemon Tower:  
  
Thunder mouse pikachu: I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks about the Delia not marrying Professor Oak thing. Everybody does it, wanted to do something different. I guess this WAS a bit of a cliffhanger.  
  
Lioness kt: Me? A writer? Wow this is definitely an awesome reply to a story. Thanks! Of course, I want to be a music director or an animator ^^.  
  
Matt: LOL I guess I shouldn't mention that Mike was supposed to be from one of my best friends. Oh well, as long as he doesn't know I'm safe ^^.  
  
Mspilot21: Thanks, but please don't kill Mike! In real life he's my best friend! :: Cries ::  
  
Deathstopper: Well, I definitely would have to say this IS my best AAMRN, along with I'll Be Home For Christmas. I dunno, it's kind of a tie.  
  
Thunderstorm: It's not strange for guys to review me. Thanks for the plushies!!(That's the part that I worry about. Are guys supposed to give me those??)  
  
SSJ3 Gohan1: Ok, thanks!!!  
  
Eminamemem: Yes. interesting's good, I think!!! LOL!!!  
  
Amber Myst: Thanks! I really don't know the sibling thing, in my house I'm an only child (of course I have a lot of brothers and sisters) but thanks! 


	9. Bloopers and a cute ending!

All I Have Left  
  
Bloopers!  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Ok, I just thought I should add more humor in the story! I'm going to do one chapter at a time! I guess you should think of my story as a series of episodes. You might want to read the parts to be more familiar with the bloopers! Please review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
From the Prologue.  
  
" Misty, Brock, I can't go out and battle! What if I lose?" Ash is asking them, as Misty is dragging Ash to the Pokemon stadium, and Brock is watching.  
  
" What happened to " I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer someday" remark, Ash?" Misty says, imitating Ash. " You're going out there, and you're going to win the Johto League Championships whether you like it or not." Misty demands.  
  
" Pika." Pikachu says with a sweatdrop.  
  
" Um, I don't like it! Please! I'm not ready!" Ash says. Misty continues to drag him. "OW!!!" Ash yells.  
  
"Now what?" Misty asks, with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Careful where you grab my shirt, you're gonna choke me!" Ash yells.  
  
"Am not!" Misty yells back.  
  
"AM TOO!!!"  
  
"CUT!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
You have serious problems. I should take you to a GUY psychologist." Misty says. Brock sulks. They walk in the stadium to look for Ash.  
  
" Ash! Are you here?" Brock yells inside the stadium. They look around for a long time, when Misty remembers the present. She pulls it out of her backpack.  
  
" I wonder what it is." She says to herself, while opening it. She opens the small box. and Misty growls. "Director! Ash forgot the locket!!!"  
  
"Not again." sighs the director. "CUT!!! Ash!!! Remember the locket next time!"  
  
~~~~  
  
" I think somebody has a crush." Brock says in a sing song voice. Misty raises her fist.  
  
" You better shut up!" Misty says.  
  
" Ooh, I'm scared!" Brock says. Misty smacks him on the head. Of course, she does in the wrong direction, and Brock crashes into the camera.  
  
"Oops, sorry Brock." Misty says, sweatdropping. Brock grins at her.  
  
"It's ok. I'm used to killing myself in this show anyways."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Wait, I think I can." Violet says. " I remember like two or three years ago around this time you were so excited it was a year closer to find. uh something." Violet says.  
  
" Yeah, I remember that!" Lily says. Misty's eyes pop open in sudden remembrance.  
  
" I remember! Oh crap! I gotta leave today!" Misty says. She stuffs her toast in her mouth, and runs up into her bathroom to get ready, so she could look for something she's been waiting five years to see (well, actually only three. She did forget ^^), which was Ash. After she got ready, she runs quickly down the stairs. and trips over her own feet.  
  
"Careful Misty! Don't hurt yourself!" Violet scolds with a muffled giggle.  
  
"CUT!!!" The director yells. "Be careful Misty!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take that advice." Misty grumbles.  
  
~~~~  
  
" Of course, to get to one town to another, this is one of the quicker trips." Brock adds.  
  
" I hope Delia knows where Ash is." Misty says.  
  
" I wouldn't actually be surprised if he was already in Pallet, but who am I to tell. I'm not water." Brock says.  
  
"No, you're not." Misty says with a giggle.  
  
"What did I say?" Brock questions.  
  
"You said you were water!" Misty says, laughing.  
  
"Oh, oops." Brock says, blushing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
" If you even dare think about it again, you are so dead!" Misty says.  
  
" Then you have to tell him." Brock says. Misty puts her hand on her forehead in anger.  
  
" I can't believe YOU out of all people just white mailed me." Misty says. Brock bursts out laughing. "WHAT???" Misty asks.  
  
"What is WHITE mail?" He asks. Misty slaps her forehead.  
  
"CUT!!! Misty, please get your lines right!!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
" Thank you." Misty says, and turns around. Then she mentions," Don't you go thinking I'm gonna take it easy on you cause you're a newbie, so ya know."  
  
" Oh, I'm so scared." Mike says sarcastically. Misty grins at him.  
  
" I'm going swimming. (I'm making it so some Pokemon Centers have pools ^^) Anyone wanna come?" Misty asks.  
  
" Sure, why not?" Mike says. Brock nods yes. Misty picks up her bag, takes one step, and slides on a piece of ice.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO PUT THIS THERE!!!" Misty yells, sprawled out on the floor. Brock and Mike are laughing really hard. She goes over to them, and whacks them with the mallet.  
  
"Guys."  
  
~~~~  
  
" Really? Uh, what was his name?" Mike asks, looking into her eyes. Misty goes into her thinking mode.  
  
" His name was Mike too, although when I knew him as Micre." Misty says. Mike gives her his famous smile. She squints her eyes at Mike and gasps.  
  
" You ok?" Mike asks.  
  
" You. you are Micre!" Misty says. " But you look so different!"  
  
"TAKE MICRE OUT OF THE STORY!!!" A boy's voice yells over the crowd. Two boys and two girls are marching around in circles, carrying signs that read, "Take Micre out of the story! That's copyrighted!"  
  
"Bleh. protesters." The director sighs.  
  
~~~~  
  
" Where did Brock go?" Misty asks. They look around.  
  
" I have no clue." Mike says, when they hear a rustle in the bushes. Misty and Mike look at each other, having some clue about what is going on.  
  
" What do you think Brock is doing?" Misty asks.  
  
" I don't know. Spying. Let's go see. Be quiet." Mike demands. They tiptoe to the bushes, and look around for something moving, when Misty steps on something.  
  
"OW! Not on my head!!!" Brock yells loudly. Misty blushes.  
  
"Oops, sorry Brock! Are you ok?" Misty asks him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll live." Brock says, getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~NARRATOR'S SHORT AFTER THAT MOMENT~  
  
"When things are REALLY calm is where we will once again try to start out. Because of Misty's temper, things didn't work the way I wanted it to." I say to myself, wishing Misty had not made Mike and Brock unconscious. "It makes me have to write longer." Errr. unfortunately Misty just HAD to hear that.  
  
" What is that Ms. Narrator?" Misty barks at me.  
  
" Nothing, nothing." I say scaredly.  
  
" Good. NOW GO BACK TO NARRATING!!!" Misty says.  
  
"Well, what if I don't feel like it?" I bark back.  
  
"Well, too bad because I say so!"  
  
"Well, too bad because I'm not narrating until you shut up and go back so the director can START again!" Fire grows in our eyes, and the director has to pull us apart.  
  
~~~~  
  
" Bleh, what a day. I was killed one too many times." Mike says, rubbing his head.  
  
" Yeah, exactly." Brock says.  
  
" You know you're lucky I'm tired or else I would have just socked you both another one." Misty says, closing her eyes and leaning in on Mike's shoulder, but misses and whacks her head on his lap. Mike blushes ferociously.  
  
"MISTY! Watch where you put you're head!" Mike screeches.  
  
"What did I. YOU PERVERT!!! I didn't TRY and do that!" Misty yells, slapping him.  
  
"CUT! Mike. trust her ok. you're gonna have a scene much worse than this anyways, so live with it!" The director yells at the two.  
  
~~~~  
  
After dinner, they get into their tents. Misty is reading, and Mike is just watching Misty, very quietly. She finishes up her chapter, closes the book, and looks at Mike.  
  
"I thought you'd never finish." Mike says.  
  
"I'm a slow reader."  
  
"Listen, about today, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I let you kiss me." Misty says.  
  
"Oh." Mike says. He looks into her eyes, and they kiss, again. As Mike puts his tongue in her mouth, Misty freaks out.  
  
"Director! I can't do this! This is just plain wrong! What will the kids think?!!" Misty screams, pushing Mike away from her.  
  
"CUT! Ok, kids, all you have to do is kiss! The rest is done by technical work anyways! I told you this!" The director yells. Mike has a sly grin on his face.  
  
"But. people won't know! They'll think I'm some sort of whore or something!" Misty yells.  
  
"Ok, let's try it again, ok?" The director asks politely. Misty scowls and grabs her book.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning, Misty wakes up, clinging on to Mike. She slowly remembered what happened the night before.  
  
"I." She says, shocked Mike did that to her. She put on her clothes, and grabbed her backpack. She felt betrayed and used. She starting running on the next trail and after running for about 10 minutes she bumped into somebody, who trips on Misty's feet.  
  
"Ouch!" Ash yells. "Careful where you're bumping into me!"  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Misty yells, grinning. Ash grabs her legs and forces her down to the ground. They are both laughing.  
  
"CUT! It's not time to flirt NOW!" The director yells, pulling them apart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Wow, why is it that I'm thinking I'm supposed to be doing something." Ash says, scratching his head in utter confusion.  
  
"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu yells at him. He plasters his tail to his head, making it look like a ponytail. Ash completely ignores this.  
  
"Pikachu, this isn't time to play games! I need to remember." Ash tells him.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu says annoyed, and plopped down into a sitting position, when he thinks of something else. He runs around Ash's apartment, and finds a mallet. He stuffs the end in his mouth, runs to Ash, and pounds it on Ash's head, quite hard to mention. in fact, a bit TOO hard. Ash goes unconscious.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu says, scratching his head. He starts laughing.  
  
"CUT! Pikachu, not THAT hard, ok? Now. um. will somebody call an ambulance?" The director asks, panicking.  
  
~~~~ That evening.  
  
"Wow, it was really hot today." Ash says, getting the key to his hotel room. Misty, Brock, and Mike are right behind him, a bit anxious to meet his friends. Ash opens the door, and the group walks in. Two people were sitting on one of the beds. One was a tall boy, with brown hair and purple- tinted eyes. He was sitting on the bed, looking like he was waiting for Ash a long time. The girl, with pink-hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark brown cami top. She was reading the latest Sixteen magazine. Brock went gaga right away the second he saw her. Go figure. They wait for her to start her line. Minutes pass.  
  
"JOSIE! You're line?" Ash says, tapping his foot impatiently. Josie looks up and blushes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I got kinda hooked on this story." She says, grinning. Ash smacks his forehead.  
  
"CUT! Josie. please pay more attention!" The director orders. The group, annoyed, walks back to the hotel lobby to shoot the scene again.  
  
~~~~  
  
"We traveled together for a long time." Misty says, jealousy growing in her eyes. Ashy-boy was HER nickname.  
  
"He talks about you a lot, gal, of course, it wasn't till recently he told me you were also the gym leader of Cerulean." Josie says. She looks over at Brock, and grins.  
  
"And for certain I remember YOU. You were the go-go guy." Josie says to Brock. Brock starts laughing really hard.  
  
"I don't think there's such thing as that." Brock says, laughing. The group discovers what Josie said wrong and they start laughing too.  
  
"CUT! Josie. he's a GAGA guy, not a go-go guy. I think there's only such thing as a go-go GIRL." The director tells her, after his fair share of laughs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
After a day's hike, they finally stop to set up camp in a forested area, about a quarter-mile away from the main trail, and about a half-mile from Violet Lake. After Misty sets up her tent, she quietly picks up her bag, and walks to the lake. Neither Mike nor Ash decide to go after her, but Ash had a feeling he should follow her. After about 15 minutes battling with whether he should go or not, he decides to go. He had to know what was bugging her. He stands up from the log he was sitting on, and trips over it. The group starts to laugh. "Careful Ash, don't hurt yourself." Josie says with a smug grin. Ash scowls at her.  
  
"Haha, very funny, now can we please try this again? And I'm not going a full mile to bring Misty back either." Ash says, getting up.  
  
~~~~  
  
"But. I was going out with Josie for a while. then I broke up with her. I guess she told you the plan now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. I was going out with Mike for a while too." Misty adds.  
  
"Did you break up with him?"  
  
"Not yet. Josie told me to forget about him." Misty says. She grabs his arms, and kisses him right on the lips. This kiss lasts much longer than before. Ash puts his tongue close to Misty's lips, hoping for an invitation. She allows, and their tongues dance around for a while when Ash, tugs on one of the straps on Misty's dress. They keep on kissing, more. and completely forget about their lines.  
  
"CUT!" The director orders. They ignore him, and keep kissing. "Come on! This is not the time to confess your love now! Ok, that's it! Will somebody get me a pair of pliers to pull these two apart?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the episodes.  
  
(A/N- The younger and older Ash and Misty couple aren't really Ash and Misty. The real couple was the age in between.)  
  
"Misty?" Ash yells, knocking on her dressing room.  
  
"Come in!" She yells to Ash. He opens the door, and goes to her. He hugs her tightly.  
  
"You did really well. it's been a long time since we've done an episode together." He says smiling.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen you." Misty says, as Ash brushes a loose strand of hair from her ponytail.  
  
"I know. and this is the first time we really get to talk." Ash says, grinning. Misty nods. Ash kisses her quickly, and looks her in the eye.  
  
"I was going to tell you this on our last episode together. but I've fallen madly in love with you." He says, blushing. "I know everybody could tell I liked you. but I was never sure if you knew."  
  
"Ash. wow. I never did know. I was too stupid to notice if it was that obvious. Ash, I love you too." Misty says, smiling happily. They kiss again.  
  
"Come on, why don't I take you out for ice cream and we can discuss how our lives have been, ok?" He asks her. She gladly accepts, and the newest couple leave for the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
A/N- Awwww. how cute. What's cuter is everything in this episode was gotten on camera, even the last part ^^ lol. I wish this story was episodes out of the show. That would be funny ^^. LOL, please review! 


End file.
